Boomerang
by maryamm70
Summary: This fanfiction is set not long after season 3. Kara and Alex pursue the search for Jeremiah but come across many obstacles along the way. Will the sisters be able to keep their strong relationship? This story has a happy ending. Suitable for ages 12 plus
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own supergirl or any of the characters.__This fanfiction is set not long after season 3. Alex is the director of the DEO and Lena knows that Kara is supergirl. Lena and Kara are just best friends_

Alex was sitting in Kara's loft after a very long day of capturing rogue aliens and restoring peace to National City after the whole Reign issue. Kara suddenly came whooshing into the apartment declaring

"I brought 2 double cheese pizzas, 2 pepperoni and 2 boxes of potstickers"

Alex straightened her position and reached out eagerly

"I'm so hungry! What took you so long?!"

Kara super sped into her room and changed into grey pyjama shorts and a light pink pyjama shirt she then made her way to the couch and sat down next to Alex

"Some crazy purple alien went rogue near 31st street" she said as she helped herself to a big slice of pizza and 3 potstickers.

"Are you okay?It seems like it was a rough fight" Alex asked her sister

"Yeah I'm fine.. Nothing pizza and potstickers won't fix" Kara replied but Alex quickly detected that something was wrong.

"What is it Kara? And don't play dumb because there's clearly something bothering you" she said when she saw Kara trying to act up.

Kara sighed in defeat "It's just.. I miss Winn and Mon el.. I finally got mon el back and he had to go. And Winn was my first real best friend. He was the first person I told I was Supergirl!"

Alex rubbed her sister's back "I miss Winn too.. I never thought I would say this but heck I even miss Mon el.. But we'll get used to it.. As long as we have each other. El Mayarah remember."

Kara smiled and leaned on her big sister's shoulder "El Mayarah"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day

Kara and Alex marched into the DEO to find J'onn standing there in a heated discussion with Vasquez.

"J'onn what are you doing here?" Kara said as she hugged him.

"I just came to check on my girls.. Any leads on.." he answered before Alex cut him off.

"No not yet but we're still searching. The last time he was spotted was in Nevada 2 days ago.. So he couldn't have gotten very far"

"Are you okay?" J'onn asked Alex in a low voice.

She shrugged "If we find him he's going to have a trial.. He did betray the DEO before."

Kara was watching Alex as she spoke and noticed the discomfort in her face. She made a mental note to talk to her later.

"Well I have to get going. Call me if you find anything okay" J'onn said as he hugged Kara and Alex.

"We will." Alex assured him

When J'onn left, Kara pulled Alex aside and asked her "how're you holding up? And don't play dumb I know something's bothering you."

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's attempt of quoting what she told her yesterday but then replied "It's just that I want to trust him again and I feel guilty that I don't.. I want to find him but at the same time I don't because he has to pay for the consequences of his actions"

Kara stepped up and hugged her sister "It'll all be okay Alex.. He proved that their's still good in him when he helped you against Lillian.. Just have hope okay. And I'm here for you no matter what"

Alex hugged her little sister tighter "I love you"

"I love you too. Now let's go find Jeremiah."

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

_This story will be very focused on the Danvers sisters' relationship, but there might be some obstacles along the way._

_Happy101 Thank you!! And Alex and Kara will definitely be taking care of each other all throughout the story._

_Alexfan No we don't sadly:(( But this story will be packed with Danvers sisters' moments_

Lena sat on her desk staring at her tablet, focused. She was suddenly jarred from her thoughts by the door opening. Kara walked inside

"Hellooo anybody home?"

Lena smiled and got up from her desk to hug her best friend

"Hey Kar how're you?"

"How am I? How are you? I saw the news."

Lena sighed then sat back down in her chair, putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah well my mother breaking out of prison and running CADMUS again isn't the worse thing I've dealt with this year."

Kara sat down facing Lena.

"The DEO is working day and night to find out which rock CADMUS is hiding under. We will find your mother, and Jeremiah. I promise.. I owe it to you and Alex after everything you've done for me."

Lena smiled at her friend gratefully.

"Thanks for being my best friend Kara.. And for trusting me with your secret."

Kara grinned back

"Yeah well thanks for being my bestest friend Lena. And the 'Superfriends' are so much better with you."

Lena rolled her eyes at her friend's dorkiness then told her

"I'm going to continue searching for her and I'll update you if I find anything. Meanwhile.. Go get 'em Supergirl."

Kara smiled then removed her glasses and opened up her shirt and flew out the window. Lena smiled and said under her breath

"Oh man that's so cool!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex what did you find?" Kara said as she flew into the DEO.

"We might have a lead on the new CADMUS facility" Alex replied as she typed away furiously on a tablet. Just then, J'onn appeared

"Did you find anything?"

Kara nodded "The newest CADMUS facility. Let's go J'onn. Alex send in a backup team."

Kara and J'onn flew out the window towards the location that Alex had told them. As soon as they landed about 2 miles from the bunker, Kara fell to her knees.

"Kryptonite." she managed to say, struggling.

"How did CADMUS get their hands on kryptonite? And you should stay here, it's too dangerous for you to go in there."

Kara glared at him "No I'm not hiding here like a coward. I'm going with you."

"Like hell you are." Alex said marching up to join them, a handful of armed agents at her heel.

"Alex please I owe it to Jeremiah to save him. I will be careful. Just.. Please."

"What if something happened to you? I can't afford to lose my sister."

"You won't, because you'll have my back in there.. And so will J'onn."

Alex sighed "Just please be careful."

Kara nodded "Always."

Alex handed Kara an anti kryptonite shield

"Because you're such a stubborn little sister."

Kara accepted it gratefully and put it on. J'onn and Alex helped Kara stand up and the 3 of them marched to the bunker door.

"Will you do the honors?" Alex asked Kara.

Kara nodded, and kicked the door open.

As soon as the door was kicked open they were met with bullets whizzing over their heads. A battle erupted with retaliation from the DEO agents. Kara used her x ray vision

"Alex, J'onn there are prisoners at the end of the facility!" Kara shouted.

J'onn grabbed Alex and he and Kara flew towards the direction of the prisoners. As soon as they landed, the 3 of them started opening cages and freeing the imprisoned aliens. When all the aliens were free, Kara scanned the room for more hidden cages.

"There is one more cage but I can't see inside.. it's lined with lead." Kara told them

They approached the cage and Kara blasted the door open with her heat vision. As they entered the small cage, they scanned the room until their eyes fell on a figure sleeping on a cot. J'onn put the girls behind him in a defensive father stance and turned the figure over. The figure jumped up shouting, holding his fists up and managing to land a blow on J'onn. J'onn quickly recovered and put his hands up

"We mean you no harm sir! We're only trying to help."

The man put his hands down and lowered his hood, as he did so Alex froze

"Dad?"

**To be continued **


	3. Chapter 3

_Alex fan and Jennifer Baratta: thank you so much!_

_Guest: It is indeed a very rare plot! I will try to write a story where Alex turns little but it might take a few days for me to finish._

Alex stared at the man in front of her

"Dad? Is that really you?"

Jeremiah unclenched his fists and put them down

"Alex.. Kara?"

Alex gasped and rushed forward, hugging her father

"I missed you so much!" she sobbed

Jeremiah held his daughter close

"I missed you so much more my Alex. I'm so proud of who you've become. "

He then let go of Alex and strode over to where Kara was standing and pulled his youngest daughter into a tight embrace

"Hey there munchkin. I missed you so much and I'm so proud of you too. "

Kara smiled and hugged him back

"I missed you too Jeremiah." She replied, a few tears of her own escaping her eyes. She knew they shouldn't fully trust him but seeing her foster father again brought back so many memories and feelings. She felt safe and warm, just like she used to with Zor El.

Jeremiah tightened his grip on his youngest and beckoned to his eldest to rejoin the hug. The 3 of the stayed like that for a good one minute before Alex pulled away.

"Dad we have to get out of here."

"Agreed," J'onn's voice chimed "I'm really sorry for doing this Jeremiah but it's for everybody's safety." J'onn pulled a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Jeremiah's hands. He then looked worridly at Alex and Kara, afraid they would be offended or mad, but the pair just nodded grimly.

Jeremiah nodded too" Of course."

Kara then grabbed Alex as J'onn grabbed Jeremiah and they flew out of the bunker to the nearest DEO SUV. Alex and Jeremiah climbed into the armed car and drove away while Kara and J'onn flew back to the DEO.

The DEO

" Great mission everybody. Not only did we apprehend about 50 CADMUS agents, but we also freed a lot of alien prisoners and got our hand on many CADMUS plans. Well done."

Cheers and claps errupted in the DEO as J'onn finished his talk. Alex turned to Kara

" I'm worried about what's going to happen to dad. "

Kara pressed her mouth into a thin line

" Yeah me too, but I wouldn't worry too much. I think his trial will go smoothly."

"Yeah I hope so." said Alex as she put her arm around her little sister.

"Alex, Kara.. Go home, change, rest and call your mother. She deserves to know what's happening."

"We will, just take care of him J'onn." Alex told him.

"And we still can't thank you enough for fighting on our side. I'm so glad you didn't leave the DEO." Kara added

"Oh yeah, we don't know what we would do without you. We love you" Alex agreed

J'onn laughed and pulled his girls in for a hug " You would be just fine. But I love you too my girls."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day

"Kara! Wake up! Mom's here!" Alex shouted as she opened the door to let her mother into Kara's loft.

"Alex! How're you sweetie?" Eliza asked her eldest daughter.

" Oh well...I'm coping with the situation I guess. But I have a feeling that everything will be okay." she confessed.

Eliza pulled her in for a hug " Me too, where's your sister?"

"She's still sleeping. I've been trying to wake her up for 10 minutes now." Alex groaned.

Eliza walked into Kara's bedroom and sat down next to her youngest. She smoothed and ruffled her hair and rubbed her back as she spoke in her sweetest and softest voice

"Kara sweetie, wake up. Come on sweet girl."

Kara stirred sleepily and slowly opened her eyes

"Eliza?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Yes honey, now come on, I'll make you and Alex some pancakes then we can head down to the DEO for your father's trial." she said still caressing her daughter's hair.

"In a minute." Kara mumbled then let her head fall back down on the pillow and promptly fell asleep again.

"Oh come on!" Alex groaned while her mother laughed and retried to get Kara to wake up.

In about 48 minutes, the 3 of them were marching into the DEO, Alex in her tactical gear while Kara was wearing a short yellow dress as she had work at Catco later in the day.

" Eliza! It's so nice to see you." J'onn's voice welcomed them as they approached the control center.

"It's nice to see you too J'onn." Eliza said as she hugged the martian.

"Any news?" Alex asked him.

"Everything is great till now. He responded very well to all interrogations and has said nothing but the truth. He even confessed to betraying the DEO. But the judge is a friend of mine and he's known to give very fair and unharsh scentences, so I wouldn't worry."

"That's good to hear." Eliza said as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

" We have to get to the courtroom now, the trial is about to begin." J'onn told them

"Wait the DEO has a courtroom!" Kara asked Alex, surprised as Eliza and J'onn made their way to the courtroom.

Alex laughed at Kara's surprised expression "There are a lot of things you don't know about the DEO sis. I should show you around someday"

" You waited until now?" Kara muttered as Alex laughed again.

" Hey whatever happens in there, just know that I will always be by your side." Kara told her sister as they walked towards the courtroom.

"Same here sis."

Then the two of them entered the courtroom and sat down next to their mother, as they waited to hear their father's and husband's scentence.

**To be continued **


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reviews!_

_Happy101: I like the idea and I will try to write it but without the r* part because I hate it so much. But the rest of the idea is great! It will take some time to write as I have finals coming up and I probably won't be able to finish it until school ends. Thanks for understanding and for your support!_

"Welcome back dad!" Alex told her father as they exited the courtroom. Jeremiah smiled

"It's really good to be back."

J'onn clapped Jeremiah on the back

"I'm really glad to have you back pal."

"Yes thank God the trial went so smoothly. We should celebrate!" Eliza said, hand in hand with her husband.

Kara and Alex smiled, they were too walking side by side, and exchanged happy and relieved glances. Their father was declared free and innocent but had to pay the price of betraying the DEO by working as a research scientist for the DEO for 3 years. He was free to choose whether he wanted to work from home in Midvale or remain in National City.

"How about we all meet in Kara's loft tonight." Alex suggested.

Kara nodded "Yeah drinks are on Alex and I."

"Sounds good to us, right Lizzie?" Jeremiah asked his wife. Eliza nodded in agreement.

"Great then it's a date! But in the meantime, Kara we're needed in the control center." Alex told her sister. The threat of CADMUS wasn't gone yet and they still had to catch Lillian Luthor.

The sisters hugged their parents then made their way to the control center. When they were gone, Jeremiah turned to Eliza

"We need to talk."

Eliza nodded and pulled her husband to an empty training room.

Jeremiah shut the door and turned to face his wife.

"I want you to hear me out. I know I disappeared for the longest time only to reappear and betray everyone you love and care about. And I know that it's going to take time for everything to go back to the way it used to be before but I'm willing to wait. And I will prove to you that I can be the husband I was, and even better. And I will do everything in my power to win your trust back, if you would give me a chance. We could build a new, stronger relationship."

Eliza looked at her husband, a whirlwind of emotions swirling inside of her, she wanted to trust him right now, she wanted everything to go back to normal, but she knew it wasn't this easy. She had to follow what her brain said, not her heart this time. Slowly she nodded.

"It will take time, but I'm willing to try." she said stepping closer to Jeremiah. He then embraced her tightly, and she clung to him tightly. They just stood there like that for a long time, not willing to let go of each other, but aware of the long journey that was yet to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ALEX STOP IT!" Kara screamed and squealed as Alex tickled her mercilessly on the couch.

"Alex don't bully your sister" Eliza shouted from the kitchen as Jeremiah chuckled at his daughters' exchange.

Alex stopped tickling Kara and helped her sit for her to catch her breath. Kara glared at her, still panting.

"I hate you. "

Alex laughed at that and jumped on her sister, squeezing her in a hug.

'But I love you." she pretended to pout. Kara sighed and smiled.

"Back at ya."

Eliza and Jeremiah entered the living room and sat on each side of their daughters. Eliza hugged Kara as Jeremiah hugged Alex.

"What do you girls think of coming to Midvale for a few days. We already spoke with J'onn, he is granting Alex 7 days of vacation and agreed to pretend to be Supergirl for 7 days too." Eliza told the girls.

Kara and Alex looked at each other smiling.

"We'd love to." Alex told them.

Just then, Kara's superhearing caught something

"Help! Someone please help me!' the voice sobbed.

Kara got up "Someone's in trouble, I have to go." she said superspeeding into her suit.

"Be careful sweetie!' Eliza called after her as she flew out the window. She then sat back down, worry gnawing on her heart

"Don't worry Lizzie, Kara's going to be just fine."

"Yeah but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her."

"We all worry, but we have to believe that Kara is a strong girl and that she's going to be alright." Jeremiah told his wife as the 3 of them sat back down and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 hours later, Kara stumbled into her apartment, exhausted.

"Kara Zor el Jeremiah Danvers what took you so long?!" Eliza's voice welcomed her as she entered. Eliza was in full mama bear mode, face pulled with a stern expression, hands on her hips, foot tapping the floor, she looked furious.

Kara sighed "There was this huge purple alien attacking people, I had to stop him but he put up a fair fight. I beat him and delivered him to the DEO but not before we kicked each other's asses."

Alex went to her sister's side "Are you okay?"

Kara shrugged "Yeah just a little sore and tired. I solar flared."

Alex's eyes widened "What?! We need to get you under the lamps! And you need fluids Kara!'

Kara shook her head "Alex please I don't want the lamps, they're hot and uncomfortable and I hate needles."

Alex started to argue but Jeremiah cut her off "Kara we will give you what you want but if we see that you started getting sick or feeling bad or strange you're going back to the DEO."

Kara nodded gratefully while Eliza went and hugged her daughter.

"J'onn's car is downstairs, let's get going."

The family picked up the bags that Eliza had packed whilst waiting for Kara to return and headed to the car to head home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara, wake up, we're home.' Alex said as she shook her sister awake. Kara had fallen asleep in the car within the first five minutes of the 2 hour long trip. Jeremiah stopped Alex "Let her sleep, she needs it." he told her then carried his youngest, bridal style and headed to the house. He went upstairs and placed his daughter in her bed then covered her with her blanket and kissed her forehead. He then headed downstairs to the living room to where Alex and Eliza were sitting. He sat down next to his daughter and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

She was home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Kara woke up, her stomach hurting and throat burning. She felt the urge to throw up. She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Alex up and went down to the down stairs toilet. Carefully closing the door, she turned and threw up for a good 2 minutes before dry heaving. She shakily got up, rinsed her mouth then got upstairs again and lay in her bed.

'It's probably just the wearing off of adrenaline, nothing serious." she thought.

Boy was she wrong.

**To be continued **


	5. Chapter 5

_101: yes I really like the idea of Alex and Red daughter I will try my best to finish it in a few weeks when school ends_

_Danversisters: thank you! And I will work on the idea you liked soon hopefully:))_

_csiaaddictfan87: No she's not pregnant but very sick_

_Dragoncila: I don't speak Portuguese but I translated this I hope it makes sense _

_Eu não tenho planos de deixar Jeremiah traí-los novamente, mas teremos que esperar e ver:)) _

"Kara sweetie are you okay? You look a little pale?" Eliza asked her daughter next day at breakfast.

Kara, who was indeed looking pale, had thrown up 4 times during the night but didn't want to worry her family.

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep well.. There were a lot of noises." She said forcing a smile on her face even though her stomach and head hurt like hell.

Alex frowned "I couldn't hear anything outside."

Kara shrugged "Superhearing."

"But I thought you solar flared yesterday."

'Oh no' Kara thought but then said "I guess they're coming back slowly."

Alex narrowed her eyes at her sister but was interrupted by the load of pancakes that Eliza placed in her plate. She did the same for Kara who didn't feel like eating at all. But if it meant convincing Alex that she was fine, she was going to do it.

" So what are you planning on doing?" Alex asked her parents.

"Your mother and I are going to spend the day in the forest. And we're going to be gone all day so don't cook us lunch." Jeremiah told her as he shoveled pieces of food into his mouth.

"If you don't slow down we are not going anywhere." Eliza threatened him. He looked at her sheepishly and slowly are the rest of his breakfast.

"What are you girls doing?" Eliza asked them.

"I'm going surfing." Alex told her

Kara nodded "I'm going to watch her surf."

Eliza smiled "Have fun! Well Jeremiah we have to get going." She said getting up and putting on a cap and a backpack. Jeremiah got up and carried a basket and another backpack.

"Bye girls! Take care!" Eliza said as she and Jeremiah hugged their daughters

" You too!" Kara told them as they closed the door after their parents. She turned to find Alex glowering at her

"What?" Kara asked.

"Don't what me Kara Danvers. I know something's wrong so spill."

"Alex nothing's wrong I'm just tired."

Alex huffed "Fine if you won't speak now, I'm going to give you an hour to think about what you're going to say. In the meantime, I'm going surfing."

Kara rolled her eyes but regretted it as the movement made her headache worse. Thankfully Alex didn't catch her wince because she was too busy retrieving her old surf board from the closet.

" Think about what's wrong until I come back ok Kara. "Alex said as she grabbed her surfing suit and board.

" kay take care. " Kara called after Alex. Right after she was gone she made a beeline to the bathroom and threw up her breakfast all up. She rinsed her mouth then made her way to the couch where she collapsed there. It was getting difficult for her to breath and her stomach felt like it was caught in a hurricane. She closed her eyes to help fend the nausea and dizziness but eventually she fell asleep.

She didn't stay asleep for a long time as she woke up about 20 minutes later and emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet again. She got up on shaky legs, her vision blurry and head pounding and dragged herself the endless flights of stairs to her bed. She climbed in and curled into a ball, hoping Alex would return soon as she felt awful and couldn't keep it much longer.

Alex entered the house 45 minutes later to find it very quiet. No TV in the living room, no clacking of Kara's keyboard..Just silence.

"Kara!" Alex shouted. "Kara where are you?"

She walked around and searched the entire ground level, she then climbed up the stairs and pushed their bedroom door open. "Kara?" she whispered.

She approached their beds and found Kara sleeping on hers. Only as Alex approached she noticed her pale complexion and flushed cheeks. She placed her hand on her sister's forehead but quickly yanked it back. She was boiling.

"Oh God Kara. Why are you so stubborn?!" she told her. Alex then ran downstairs and got a digital thermometer and cool wet towels. She returned to Kara's side, placed the cool towel on her forehead and stuck the thermometer in her ear. After a few seconds it beeped and Alex looked at the reading.

_106.8 _"106.8!!!" Alex half shouted.

Alex ran to her mother's home lab and rummaged in her supplies until she found cannulas and IV bags. She went back to her sister and inserted 2 cannula attached to IV bags in her right hand and a cannula in her left for direct access of medecine. She had to give her twice the dosage of ibuprofen of a normal human because of Kara's crazy metabolism. Then she climbed in bed with her sister and held her close.

1 hour later, Kara started to wake up, still feeling awful but better than before. She opened her eyes to find Alex looking down at her. She looked mad.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" she demanded.

Kara looked down sheepishly

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Kara you battle the most dangerous aliens and people on the planet so I'm always going to worry." she told her, something similar to what she said not long ago. "Please don't hide things like that from me. We tell each other everything. You could've died Kara. Your immune system is basically non existant without your powers and you have a really bad case of the flu and pneumonia." Alex told her, close to tears.

"I'm sorry." Kara told her.

A tear trickled down Alex's cheek and she hugged her sick sibling "Just don't do it again. And be honest with me. Promise. "

"I promise ." Kara sniffed.

"Are you feeling any better? Are you in pain? And you promised." Alex asked.

"My stomach and head are killing me right now and I feel so awful." Kara confessed.

"Your body probably burned through the last dosage.. I'll give you a new one."

"Alex I don't want any needles." Kara told her sister.

"Kara the needles are alreadyalready inside your skin. I placed them when you were asleep so you won't feel anything. All I have to do is inject the medecine in your IV line. You won't feel a thing." Alex assured her.

Kara studied the taped needles on the back of her hand and her arms. She glanced gratefully at Alex

" Thank lexie."

Alex kissed her little sister's forehead and frowned" You're burning up." she said placing her hand on Kara's forehead.

She grabbed the syringe and filled it with the proper medecine and injected it in Kara's IV and injected anti nausea medecine in Kara's cannula in her left arm.

Then she reclimbed in bed with her sister and held her close as she dozed off.

"I love you my little alien." she whispered.

**To be continued **


	6. Chapter 6

_danverssisters and Jennifer Baratta: thank you!_

_Guest: this story is mainly focused on the Danvers sisters' relationship:))_

_There will be a daily update meaning I will update a chapter every day_ _for the time being._

When Eliza and Jeremiah returned that evening, the house was dark and quiet. They glanced at each other, frowning. Usually the house would be filled with the sound of Alex and Kara talking or laughing.

"Girls where are you?" Jeremiah shouted.

"Up here!" they heard Alex shout from her bedroom. Climbing the stairs to their daughters' bedroom they breathed out a sigh of relief. But that relief was short lived until they saw Kara lying in bed, propped up against pillows with IVs attached to her and Alex sitting in a chair near her bed.

Eliza ran to her daughter's side,

"What happened?" she gasped.

"This stubborn girl got sick and refused to tell us about it because she" didn't want us to worry". " Alex told her parents as she made finger quotes with her fingers.

Eliza and Jeremiah glanced at Kara with stern expressions.

" Is that true Kara?" Eliza asked her daughter.

" Yes." Kara mumbled, not meeting her parents' eyes.

Eliza closed her eyes "Kara you know how serious this is? You could've died! You think I would afford if I lost my daughter?! I really can't afford to lose you! And what would happen to Alex? To your father?"

"Kara what you did was very wrong, something very bad could've happened to you. And we're always going to worry about you. You're our daughter and being Supergirl doesn't help." Jeremiah told her.

"I'm sorry." Kara said with tears in her eyes. At the sight of that Eliza's anger melted and she climbed in bed with her little girl and held her close, pressing kisses to her head and stroking her hair. Jeremiah sat on the other side of his daughter's bed and kissed her temple.

"Don't do it again." He told her.

Kara nodded and snuggled deeper in her mother's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremiah looked at the sight of Kara being cuddled by Eliza and Alex on either side of her and is heart swelled. They were his pride and joy. His heart ached at seeing his youngest so miserable and sick but he knew she was strong. Checking when Kara's last dosage of medecine was due, he noticed that she had passed the next dosage time. Slowly he picked the thermometer up and placed it gently in Kara's ear. It beeped and he looked at the reading 106.5. He sighed, her fever had returned full force.

"Eliza wake up." He shook his wife awake.

Eliza stirred "What is it?"

"Kara's temperature is too high we need to get it down. We have to run a tepid bath. It's the only fast way." He explained.

Alex, who had woken up and heard everything got up "I'll run the bath."

Jeremiah started wrapping Kara's cannulas with waterproof bandages while Eliza shook her daughter awake.

"Kara baby, wake up."

Kara stirred but Eliza concluded she wasn't aware of her surroundings. So Eliza took off her sweat soaked pyjamas and left her in her underwear and bra. Jeremiah carried her to the bathroom and slowly set her in the water. Upon coming in contact with the water, Kara started to cry.

"Kara Kara hey! It's okay. You're okay. Just breathe and focus on my heartbeat." Alex tried to calm Kara down but it was all to no use so Alex took her clothes off, leaving her in her underwear and bra, and climbed in with Kara, holding her close.

Slowly, Kara started to calm down until her sobs got reduced to sniffles.

Half an hour later Kara was dressed in comfy pj's and was sleeping in her bed. Eliza placed her hand on her youngest's forehead.

"She's much cooler." she said relieved.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked her mom.

"We keep giving her medication and monitor her. If she gets worse we'll take her to the DEO." Jeremiah told his daughter.

"Mom, dad you're tired, go to sleep and I'll sleep next to Kara."

"You sure I don't want to leave her alone." Eliza looked hesitant.

"Yes I'll be right next to her."

"Alright goodnight sweetie." Eliza and Jeremiah kissed their daughters and went to bed.

Alex opened the chair next to Kara's bed until it became a bed then lay in it, holding Kara's hand, careful not to disrupt the IV needle.

"Get well soon sis." she whispered then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Eliza and Jeremiah made their way to Kara's and Alex's bedroom. Both girls were still sleeping, their hands intertwined. Eliza approached Kara and placed her hand on her forehead and smiled

"She's still warm but much cooler."

Alex stirred "Mom what's going on?"

"Nothing sweetie, Kara's doing much better today but I still want to give her medecine just in case."

At that Jeremiah pushed the medecine from the syringe into Kara's IV line. Kara stirred at that. Eliza stroked her hair

"Hey baby how're you feeling?"

Kara smiled slightly "Better thanks to you." she said, voice hoarse from vomiting.

Eliza and Jeremiah sat on the foot of Kara's bed as Alex propped her up on some pillows.

"We called J'onn and told him about Kara's situation in case we needed to take you to the DEO if you got worse. He told us that even if she didn't, he wants to extend your vacation for an extra week because recovery is going to take a few more days, and by then your vacation time would've finished." Jeremiah told his girls.

They both grinned and nodded

" We need to call and thank him." Alex said.

" Yes but before you need to eat."

Kara shook her head "I'm not hungry."

Eliza moved closet to her "Kara you need to get your strength back."

Kara looked at Eliza with fear in her eyes

"What if I throw it up?"

"If you eat a light healthy meal, and you eat it slowly, you won't. We're giving you anti nausea medecine just in case too."

"Please Kar." Alex pleaded.

Slowly Kara nodded "Okay."

10 minutes later, the 4 of them were eating breakfast together on Kara's bed, laughing and talking.

The worst had passed.

But there was more to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In an underground bunker many miles away

A figure clad in black approached another

"Ready to start phase 1 of our plan?"

The other turned, half of his face reflecting the faint florescent light and smiled evilly

"Let's begin."

**To be continued **


	7. Chapter 7

_Small Danvers sisters and family focused chapter today, tommorow will be a longer and more packed with action and surprises ;) _

"Alex wake upppp we're gonna be late!!" Kara whined at her sleeping sister.

Alex woke up grumbling "I'm coming I'm coming." she glanced at the alarm clock

"Kara it's 7:06 for God's sake."

Kara grinned "I know, which makes it the perfect time for a walk on the beach.. And coffee." she said holding out 2 mugs.

Alex sighed, "You're evil, you know I can't resist coffee."

Kara shrugged and sat down next to her sister. She put her arm around her. Alex placed her head on her sister's shoulder

"I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks to you." Kara told her.

Alex got up and pulled out her sweatpants and t shirt "Let's get going." she said throwing Kara her clothes.

5 minutes later they were strolling on the cool sand sipping their coffees, hands linked. Alex looked at her sister

"How're you holding up?" she asked her.

Kara shrugged "I'm better, I've managed to live without Mon el before. I've moved on. As long as I have you, everything will be okay."

Alex hugged her sister "I'm glad to hear it. Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yes! Let's just eat breakfast, I'm hungry."

Alex laughed, she should've known her sister would be hungry " Fine, but only because you were sick."

Together they headed to the house and cooked a batch of eggs and hash browns.

After eating, they changed into their swimsuits and headed down to the beach.

"Can't catch me!" Kara shouted as she splashed into the warm water.

Alex ran after her sister laughing and chased her as Kara headed further into the sea. She suddenly stepped on something.

"Ouch!"

Kara ran over "What is it?? Are you okay?"

Alex bent over and picked the thing she stepped on. It was an orange starfish, and even though it was dead, it was still beautiful.

Kara gasped "It's beautiful."

Alex nodded "It reminds me of you." she told Kara.

Kara blushed "Awww stop you're going to make me cry." she said playfully pushing her sister.

Alex shrugged "Let's make it a mark of our sistership.. If that's even a word." she said

Kara laughed "A seal of our sistership." she then used her newly restored heat vision and carved the letterd K and A on the star fish, in a very small font. And when they returned to their room, they placed it in a small glass box and packed it in their bags so they could take it to National City when the returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the last night of Alex's and Kara's vacation, the Danvers family sat on the yard, surrounding a campfire, watching the sunset and eating and laughing together. Kara had her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex's head was on top of hers.

"I'm gonna miss this." Alex said sadly.

"We all will, but you'll come visit right?" Eliza asked.

"Of course. And you'll have dad with you." Kara said.

"And you two have each other." Jeremiah added.

"We sure do." Alex agreed.

"Before you go let's reflectreflect on the very valuable lesson that we, and more specifically Kara learned during this trip." Jeremiah suggested.

Kara nodded sheepishly "Never hide things from my sister. Got it."

"Good" Eliza said. "I'm really going to miss you girls." she got up and sat next to them.

"Call us everyday." Jeremiah told them.

"Yep." Kara and Alex nodded.

Then the 4 of them got up and went inside. Kara and Alex went to their bedroom and Eliza and Jeremiah went to theirs.

"Night Kar."

"Night Lex."

The two of them turned off their lamps and went to sleep.

Many miles aways, two figures where hunched over a table

"Are you sure this is the right time? If we just ask we could mess with the butterfly effect and change the whole future!" One of them asked.

The other turned to face him.

"Only one way to find out."

**To be continued **


	8. Chapter 8

_Jennifer Baratta and Dragoncila: thank you so much!!_

_Guest: there will be plenty of both sisters taking care of each other in the coming chapters._

"J'onn!!" Kara shouted as she ran across the DEO and tackled the startled Martian into a hug.

He chuckled "I missed you too Kara."

Alex then approached and hugged him

"What's up?"

"First things first, how're you feeling Kara?" J'onn asked her.

Kara grinned "As good as new and ready to tackle whatever CADMUS has planned."

J'onn smiled at Kara's energy then his expression turned serious once again, "Well we managed to pick up a signal, but it's nothing like the other CADMUS signals we've picked up in the past. Could be something else, or a new thing CADMUS has planned."

Alex and Kara followed J'onn to the round table where he showed them the signal on a tablet.

" Alex prepare a backup team, we'll move out tommorow morning, it's too late now and everybody has to have their strength. We don't know what we're up against." J'onn ordered.

"Okay." Alex said and turned to prepare the squad and weapons. Once she was gone J'onn turned to Kara,

"I'm not happy with you."

Kara groaned "Not you too."

"I'm serious Kara, you could've died."

"I know I learned my lesson!"

J'onn nodded "That's good to hear, and Kara if you ever need to tell someone something, my door is always open." he said, stepping forward and hugging the girl who became a daughter to him.

She hugged him back "Thanks J'onn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Kara's apartment, Alex sat on the couch while Kara opened for the pizza guy and paid him. She then joined her sister and laid the pizza boxes on the table.

"What're we watching tonight?" Kara said as she tore herself a piece of pizza.

"Well we've got Homeland, Lucifer or How I met your mother." Alex said as she scrolled down their Netflix list.

"Let's go with Lucifer. I'm dying to know what happened to Chloe." Kara suggested.

Alex pressed the play button and the two sisters started watching. Halfway through the episode, Kara turned to face Alex

"Alex I want you to be careful tommorow."

Alex smirked "When was I ever not careful?"

Kara shrugged "Well you raise a fair point, but as J'onn said we don't know what we're up against. So please stick with me and be extra extra careful."

Alex smiled "Don't worry. You too be extra extra extra careful."

Kara playfully punched Alex in the shoulder

"Hey don't make fun of me!"

Alex laughed "I'm your big sister, making fun of you is my job."

Kara leaned into Alex and rested her head on her lap "I love you."

Alex stroked her sister's hair "I love you more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The DEO, next day

"Everybody let's move out." J'onn said as a handful of armed agents handed out weapons and strapped on bulletproof vests and combat gear.

Alex, wearing the suit Winn made her, walked alongside Kara, who was in her supersuit and had the anti kryptonite shield on.

" Remember what I told you." Kara whispered as Alex stepped into an SUV.

"Extra Extra." Alex said as she closed the door. "You too."

"Extra Extra Extra." Kara grinned.

"You're so cheesy." Alex told her sister.

Kara smiled "I know." then she flew off alongside J'onn until they reached an abandoned lake miles aways from National City.

"According to the readings, the signal is coming from under water." J'onn said.

Alex and her team joined them "We cancan send in a drone."

"Or I can phase Supergirl and myself to check it out." J'onn suggested.

"I don't like it." Alex told them.

"We'll be careful." Kara assured her then stepped into the water with J'onn and held his hand. His eyes turned red as he concentrated the suddenly they were plowing meters under the water at an incredible speed.

When their feet hit a hard surface, they looked around.

Pristine white walls surrounded them with very advanced looking tech. Papers were strewn on the floor in addition to food wrappers and empty water bottles.

"Someone's here." J'onn whispered as Kara searched the apparent ship with her x ray vision.

"The walls are lined with lead." Kara told him. Suddenly they heard a _thunk _and clamboring of two voices. Kara and J'onn tensed up and stood in a 'fighting mode' stance.

Two shadows began to appear on the floor as they came closer and closer, Kara could hear and feel her heart in her throat with every passing second until the two figures appeared into her field of vision.

They screamed then froze upon seeing them, well one of them did, the other tensed up, ready to fight then froze.

Kara and J'onn had froze too. Kara could not believe her eyes.. Were they decieving her??

"Kara?" One the strangers said.

Kara remained frozen, her mouth agape, then snapped out of it, though still shocked.

"Kara is that you?" the other figure asked.

J'onn looked at the two figures then at Kara.

Kara stared at them, feeling faint from shock

"Mon el?? Winn ??"

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mon el?? Winn??"

Kara asked, still stunned.

"Yeah Kara it's us." Mon el said stepping forward and wrapping Kara in a hug.

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you." Winn said embracing Kara while Mon el embraced J'onn.

"B.. But I don't understand. I thought you returned to the future for good." Kara asked.

"We'll explain everything later. But for now let's get out of here." Mon el told them.

"I'll arrange a team to tow the ship out of here." J'onn said.

"Yes and when you do, destroy it, we can't have any present time human find any 31st century technology. It could mess with the timeline." Mon el said.

"Woah woah Mon el. We don't have to destroy anything." Winn exclaimed.

"I'll just tell them to tow it and keep it at the DEO for now." J'onn suggested. "I'll phase us out of here. Come on."

Winn held J'onn's hand and Mon el's while Mon el held Kara by her waist. J'onn phased them up and they landed once again on the surface. Alex ran to them and froze.

"Winn? Mon el ?"

Winn grinned "Yeah baby we're back!" he said as he hugged Alex.

"But how??" Alex asked stunned.

"Let's head back to the DEO and we'll explain everything." Mon el suggested.

Back at the DEO

"So you know how we returned to the future to defeat Brainy's evil relative right. Well, we did. And after that we started recruiting more Legionnaires. The Legion grew in number and of course I designed them all suits.." Winn explained.

"But Winn and I were homesick. I know I've been living in the 31st century for 7 years but I justjust missed this time so much. And after everything with Reign, returning to the 31st century, I just felt like it wasn't my place anymore." Mon el continued.

" But what if the future needed you?" Kara asked." Do you just you back?"

Mon el shook his head,

"The Legion defeated the evil AI when Winn wrote an algorithm to order it to destroy itself. After doing that, he wrote an algorithm for an AI that is an exact copy of him. So in short he created an AI Winn."

Winn nodded "I missed home so much I wanted to go back but I couldn't just abandon the future. And when I saw that Mon el felt the same way, I created a Mon el AI too. That way the future will have its Winn and Mon el and the present will to. And we won't ever have to go back. "

" That's great!" Alex cried.

" Yes this calls in for a celebration. My house tonight at 8?" J'onn asked.

" We're in." Mon el said.

Then J'onn's tablet beeped,

" Alex we have a meeting in 10 minutes, let's get going. Agent Schott, are you ready to rejoin the DEO?"

Winn grinned "Ready as ever Papa bear."

When they left, Mon el turned to Kara

"Hey Kar, can I talk to you, privately?"

"Sure, let's go to my apartment." she agreed then the two of them flew back to the apartment together. Kara super sped into her jeans and polka dotted shirt then sat down next to Mon el on the couch.

"I still can't believe you're here." she told him.

"Kara the real reason I came back here was because of you. I realized that I couldn't face the pain of loosing you all over again. I loved Imra, and she helped me get over my feelings, or so I thought. But they were never really gone. Even if, it would take me years to get over you. I want to give us another chance."

Kara looked at him, affected

" When you left, I couldn't sleep for months. I was somebody else, but slowly, Alex helped me come back to the light. When you came back, I thought maybe the universe wants us to be together again, so finding out you had a wife was like taking a sledgehammer to the face. Then you and Imra broke up and I had a glimmer of hope again only to have it snuffed out again when you returned to the future for good. I moved on, but not completely. I would very much like to give us another chance again, but what if you decide to leave again, I can't go through that type of torture again Mon el, I can't. "

He took her hand " Kara Danvers I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. "

She smiled " You better not. " then she leaned into him and he held her.

They stayed like that till they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day

Kara and Alex met up for breakfast at Noonan's, Kara was eating her fourth sticky bun while Alex watched her, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Watching you eat is like watching a starving dog attack a piece of meat."

Kara frowned "Hey don't make fun of me. I need my energy."

Alex shook her head "So how were things with Mon el?"

"We decided to give it another shot. He promised he's not leaving, even if he had to. But he's staying at Winn's apartment for now. He's only spending the day at mine."

Alex smiled, happy for her sister "How do you feel about that."

Kara shrugged "I feel.. Happy. But not newfound happiness, just extra happiness you know. And also, I want to make Fridays and Saturdays the official days for sisters' nights."

Alex grinned from ear to ear "I'm so glad you still want to hang with your boring old sister."

"Hey! First of all you're not boring. Second, I will always want to hang out with you. Even when we're old and gray. You're my sister Alex, and you were there for me when no one else wasn't, when Mon el wasn't. He won't ever replace you."

Alex got up and hugged her sister" Well you better head to Catco, and we'll catch up at the DEO. "

" Sure, love you. "

" Love you too. " Alex called over her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wait so Mon el is back??" Lena gasped.

" Yes! And we decided to give us another shot. He says he's not leaving." Kara told her.

" If he does, I'll beat him up for you. "

Kara laughed and placed her arm around her "The perks of having Lena Luthor as your best friend."

Lena pretended to brush her shoulder and flipped her hair "Why of course Kerrah Danson."

"Stoooop. Ms Grant was bad enough. Now it's you?!"

Lena chuckled "Just kidding. Let's go grab lunch shall we."

Kara hooked her hand in Lena's

"We shall." then they made their way out of Catco

From a distance, two figures watched

"The daxamite is back. He could jeopardize the whole plan."

The other turned "Then we'll make sure he isn't a problem. And in doing so the world will finally be free from Supergirl."

"What are you planning?"

He smiled evilly "Let's give Project Medusa a little upgrade."

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

_Jennifer Baratta: Thank you so much!!_

"Soo how's Imra?" Kara asked Mon el as they were perched on the window sill of Kara's loft.

"She's actually great, after she and I broke up, she met another guy and they got engaged. She's really happy, and so am I. We both found our true soulmates."

Kara smiled and grasped his hand

"I'm glad."

"So how about we go on a 'Get to know each other' dinner tonight? It's been so long and we've both changed but I'd like to get to know you."

"Chez Giroud ?" Kara asked him as she knew it was his favorite French restaurant.

"You got it. I have to get back to Winn's, we're redecorating and we don't exactly have a wide variety of clothes available."

She laughed "Go, I'll see you at 8?"

Mon el got down from the window sill

"I'll be there. Bye!"

"Bye!"

As soon as he was gone, Kara picked up her phone and dialed her sister.

"Alex. Mon el just asked me out."

"What?! That's great! Isn't it?"

"It is. I'm happy. But I literally have nothing to wear."

"Alright I'll come over and help you pick something. I just have to finish this. We may have a lead on CADMUS."

"Where??"

"Kara we're not sure yet. Winn just left to redecorate his apartment and buy clothes and groceries but he set up something that will alert us if anything happens."

"Okay but you have to tell me."

"Of course, I'm coming now. See you in 10 minutes."

"I'm waiting for you."

1 hour passed and Alex still hadn't arrived. Kara had called her phone several times only to be sent to voicemail. Tired of waiting any longer she changed into her super suit and flew over the city.

She closed her eyes and tried to listen to her heartbeat but couldn't find it. She took out her phone and dialed J'onn

"J'onn I can't find Alex anywhere. She was supposed to be at my apartment 50 minutes ago."

"What? Where are you now?"

"I'm landing on Catco's roof right now"

Seconds later she was joined by J'onn who changed back into his human form as soon as he landed.

"J'onn what if she was kidnapped?!" Kara said, fear lacing her voice.

"We'll find her Kar. We have to believe in her. Alex is strong. She can hold her own and she knows we'll find her."

"I'll search the east outskirts of the city and you take the west." Kara told him.

"Wait Kara, her tracker says that she's in the old farming shed 10 miles from the city."

"Alright what are we waiting for?" Kara said then flew, J'onn straight behind her.

Kara kicked the shed door open as soon as she landed to find Alex sitting there, gagged and hands bound above her head.

Kara slowly and gently removed the gag and unbound her sister's hands

" What happened? Alex are you okay."

"I'm okay."

J'onn inspected her for any wounds

"Alex what happened?"

"I was walking to my bike when a large black van appeared out of nowhere. They must have used chloroform or something because the next thing I remember is waking up here bound and gagged."

"Did you see their faces or anything?" Kara asked.

Alex shook her head. Meanwhile, Kara used her x ray vision to scan the room for any clues. She spotted something under a mound of hay. It was a tablet.

Kara turned it on

_"Hello Supergirl, I see you've found our little present. Don't worry we would never do anything to hurt the human. It was just a mere warning. Your doom is near and so is the Daxamite's, we aren't done just yet."_

CADMUS's robotic voice rang out.

Kara frowned, alarmed" How did they know Mon el is back? "

" More importantly, what are they planning? "Alex added.

" Let's take this back to the DEO. Alex call in Agent Schott and Mon el. " J'onn ordered.

Kara grabbed Alex and she and J'onn flew back to the DEO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the DEO

" This has to be Lillian." Alex stated.

" Agreed, Kara can you call Lena in. Maybe she can help with finding her mother." J'onn asked.

"Sure I'll call her." as she left, she bumped into Mon el and Winn.

"Hey Kara what's going on?" Winn asked.

"CADMUS kidnapped Alex and sent me a message. We need your help to trace its origin and decrypt it." Kara told him.

"On it." Winn said and as soon as he left, Mon el asked Kara

"Are we still on tonight?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. But I'm off to find Lena to help us find CADMUS. Meanwhile, help them."

"Will do." then they both parted their separate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes my mother has to be behind this. I'll help you find her." Lena told Kara.

"Great let's go back to the DEO."

"Kara if what you told me is correct about the message, please be careful. My mother is a fox. She usually attacks where we expect the least."

Kara hugged her friend "Don't worry Lena, they don't call me the girl of steel for nothing."

"True, but on the inside you're more of the girl of fluff. "

Kara laughed "Come on Luthor girl. We've got a mother to catch."

As they exited a figure watched from the distance.

"Maybe we should hold off the plan for now." it told the other.

"We will do whatever it takes to eliminate the threat of Supergirl and the Daxamite."

"You don't get it, it's inhumane."

The man with half a face turned, his metal half face reflected the sun's light

"Do you remember that you have no choice but to help me Lillian. I don't care if you've turned to the light. You either help me or you know what happens."

Lillian glared at him "Fine, but leave my daughter out of this."


	11. Chapter 11

_I apologize for not updating yesterday. I had a family emergency and couldn't update. Here's the chapter for today._

"I literally have nothing to wear!" Kara cried as she flung herself on the bed.

Alex rolled her eyes

"Don't be so dramatic, just wear the white mini skirt and your blue and white striped blouse. Pair them with... Blue flats and just let your hair down." she suggested.

"Okay I'll try them." she said then she used her superspeed to change into the clothes Alex suggested. She pulled two strands of her hair back with Bobby pins and re-entered the room.

Alex blew a kiss with her hand, French style

"Magnifique !"

Kara giggled and blush

"Merci merci."

"Well I have to go I promised Winn I'll help him set up some shelves while you and Mon el are gone. Have fun!" Alex said, hugging her sister.

"You too."

"Text me alright."

"I will." Kara promised.

As soon as she left, Kara cleaned up the clothes on the floor and the rest of her messy loft just in time for a knock on the door.

Already knowing who it was, she went and opened the door. There stood Mon el in all his glory wearing jeans and a red polo shirt.

"Hello Ms. Danvers. May I escort you to zee restaurant." Mon said in a very bad French accent, holding out his hand.

She laughed " You're so cheesy."

He shrugged "My French accent may not be _the _best but Ill say it's pretty good, or so says Tetardieu."

"Tetar who?" Kara asked.

"Why don't I tell you all about it over dinner." he said.

"Of course," she said holding out her hand "Shall we?"

He took it "We shall."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait Winn actually fired a gun?" Kara said, shocked.

Mon el nodded "We he missed and kept apologizing to the alien but at least he had the courage to defend himself and fired one."

Kara laughed then td him "Anyways, enough talk about other people. How are you holding up. Even if you didn't really fit in the future you have to be missing a part of it."

Mon el thought about for a minute " Actually there is one place I really miss. It's called parashio. It means paradise in Saturnese. It's a large garden with every type of plant there is. There's a part of it that's just for daresa flowers. It's my favorite part of the garden because it reminds me of you. You once told me how much you love it. "he told her.

She blushed," Aw Mon el. That's so sweet. I know a place like that. Let's pay and I'll take you there. " she said.

They paid and got out of the restaurant, not noticing the man in the shadows closing a small vial with an evil smile on his face. He stepped closer to their table with a woman at his side and was pleased to see that all the food was gone.

He wiped his finger across the table and showed the woman the green liquid that stuck to his skin.

"This, my dear Lillian will do all the work without anybody knowing what went wrong."

She glared at him "Back in my evil days I would've thought that slipping the Medusa virus into their food would be a brilliant idea. Now I just think it's sick and vile." she spat.

He smirked "We're done here. Let's go."

Then the two of them left and disappeared in the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Keep your eyes closed." Kara told Mon el, placing her hands over his eyes.

"Can I even try?" Mon el said in a sarcastic tone.

Kara ignored him "Alright, one two three." at that she removed her hands and he opened his eyes.

"Kara this is amazing." he said.

It was a garden with flowers and tress planted everywhereeverywhere and a path was paved through it.

"Did you plant this yourself?" he asked her.

"Superspeed helps. I come here whenever I need to think or just clear my head. Sometimes flying only makes it worse." she explained.

"It's beautiful. How did you get the stuff to the roof of your building?" he teased.

She rolled his eyes "Maybe it's because I can fly moron."

They started to laugh only to be interrupted when Mon el started to cough. Kara stared at him, alarmed as he continued to cough then fell to the ground.

"Mon el!" she shouted then whipped her phone out "Alex it's Mon el ! Something's wrong !"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex what's wrong with him?!" Kara demanded as she watched her sister pace her lab. She glanced at Mon el who was in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm, his skin was penetrable apparently.

"It's not good Kara." she said just as J'onn Winn and James entered through the door.

"Alex what's wrong with Mon el?" she asked her sister again.

"Mon el has been infected with the Medusa virus."

Kara's eyes widened "Again?"

Alex shook her head "No it seems like a new stronger type of the Medusa virus. It's like it was upgraded to be worse."

Winn paled "But can you create an antidote?" he asked.

"I think so. My parents are coming to help too." she told him.

"We need to know how he got infected in the first place." J'onn said as he shot a coughing Kara a worried look

James turned to Kara "Did you notice anything weird today?" he asked her.

Kara was having trouble concentrating

They frowned "Kara? Are you okay?" James asked.

She looked at him then collapsed, unmoving.

They rushed to her

"Kara? Kara!"


	12. Chapter 12

Standing next to her sister on the hospital bed with wires and tubes attached to her, Alex felt tears leak from her eyes. She wasn't used to seeing Kara like that.

J'onn, James and Winn were all standing next to Kara's bed, which was situated next to Mon el's. James placed his hand on her forehead

"She's burning up." he stated.

Right on cue Kara bolted right up and threw up everything in her stomach. J'onn had the hindsight to shove a bucket under her mouth before all hell broke loose. Alex held back her sister's hair and rubbed her back while Winn talked to her soothingly.

Kara collapsed back after she was done and weakly accepted the glass of water Alex gave her, even if she took small sips.

Alex got out a needle and tubes and drew blood from Kara who was also powerless at the moment, making her skin vulnerable and penetrable. Kara, who hated needles was too exhausted to even argue or react. After Alex took Kara's blood to the lab to analyze it, Winn and James perched on the sides of her bed.

"We'll find out who did this Kar I promise." James told her, smoothing her hair.

"Yes and we'll make you feel better. So better that I'll buy you 5 boxes of potstickers." Winn added.

At the mention of food, Kara felt her stomach turn again and she sat right back up and vomited in the bucket that James placed under her mouth.

This time James held back her hair and Winn rubbed her back. They helped her lie back when she was done and watched her close her eyes with worried expressions.

J'onn took one last look at them before joining Alex in the lab.

"What did you find Alex?" he asked her.

Alex, not looking up from her microscope answered "The foreign bodies in Kara's cells are an exact match to the ones in Mon el. She's got the Medusa virus too."

J'onn frowned "But I thought that the Medusa virus could only affect non kryptonians."

Alex shook her head "That was the original Medusa virus. This one is a modified version and apparently it is capable of attacking Kara." she said with a glance at her sleeping sick sister.

"Do you think it's CADMUS?" He asked her.

She looked at him " I know it was CADMUS. They're the only ones with the brains to do so."

"Our priority is making Kara and Mon el feel better at the moment. When are your parents arriving?" he asked her.

She glanced at her watch "They should be here in an hour. But they don't know Kara's been infected yet."

"I'll dispatch a car to get them from the airport. You start on the cure.. Scratch that Winn and James are leaving, go keep Kara company. She hates being left alone when sick." he told her.

"No need to tell me twice." she said and walked into the medbay and sat down next to Kara on her bed.

"Hey Kar," she talked to her sister with a low soft voice "Mom and dad are on the way. We're going to make you and Mon el all better. I promise." she said.

Kara smiled softly, despite the pain "I know." she said leaning into her sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Eliza and Jeremiah arrived, J'onn was waiting for them at the entrance

"Eliza, Jeremiah. Good to see you again." he said.

"Good to see you too J'onn." Eliza said hugging him and so did Jeremiah.

"So Alex said that Mon el was back and infected with a modified version of the Medusa virus?" Eliza said.

J'onn nodded as they walked towards the medbay "However Mon el was not the only one infected." he said as they entered the medbay.

"Kara !" both Jeremiah and Eliza shouted upon seeing their daughter sitting up in a hospital bed puking her guts out while Alex held her hair and Mon el had a coughing fit in the neighboring bed. Jeremiah rushed to tend to Mon el while Eliza rushed to Kara who finished and was back lying in bed. She took a stethoscope from the table and positioned herself to listen to Kara's heart. After a few moments she repositioned herself to listen to her lungs. Jeremiah did the same for Mon el.

Eliza then kissed her daughter's forehead and she, Alex and Jeremiah made their way to the lab to start on the cure while J'onn stayed with Kara and Mon el.

"They're stable for now. But Kara's Vitals are not looking too good." Eliza said grimly.

"Mon el's too." Jeremiah agreed.

"Then let's start working on the cure." Alex said, setting to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara woke up a while later feeling like the insides of her body decided to have a bonfire. Everything hurt and it was so cold. Nevertheless she looked around and saw Mon el staring at her. She turned on her side, wincing as she did so and careful not pull the IV tubes or the wires monitoring her vitals.

"Hey you." he told her.

"You feel bad too?" she asked him.

"Like my body was dipped in fire then broken every bone in my body." he replied.

"Me too." she said.

"How did we get infected? I mean the last time it was the gas. I don't remember encountering any gas recently." Mon el wondered aloud.

"So the Medusa virus takes a couple of hours to take effect. Where were we the last couple of hours?" Kara asked.

Both widened their eyes and said in unusion "The restaurant!"

**To be continued **


	13. Chapter 13

"The restaurant!" They both cried.

"We have to tell them. Someone must have slipped something in our food." Kara said then burst into a coughing fit.

"Kara!" Mon el cried when the coughing fit intensified and Kara started gasping for air.

Suddenly, Alex Eliza Jeremiah and J'onn burst into the medbay. Alex rushed to Kara's side and placed an oxygen mask on her Kara's mouth and nose to help her breath as she was still struggling to breath.

"What happened?" She asked.

Mon el sat up partially in bed "We were talking and she started to cough. But Alex we think we might know how we got infected." He told her.

"The restaurant." Kara said weakly under the oxygen mask.

"Someone must have slipped the Medusa virus into our food. It's the only thing that had gone into our bodies and we were affected not long after that." Mon explained.

"Alex, let's go." J'onn said.

"Where?" she asked.

"We're going to the restaurant to check the security feed and I can try to mind read the culprit." he told her.

"We'll stay here and work on the cure." Jeremiah said.

"And keep an eye on Kara and Mon el." Eliza added with a worried glance at Kara who had fallen unconscious.

Alex nodded then she and J'onn made their way to Chez Giroud.

When Kara came to again, she felt worse than before. She felt something cold on her nose, pushing oxygen into her nasal passage and she saw an additional IV line in her right hand connected to a bag with a light blue liquid. She glanced at Mon el and found that he had been connected to the same bag and was looking at her.

"How're you feeling." he asked.

She just looked at him and he nodded

"Me too, but Eliza and Jeremiah said this new painkiller will help until they find a cure." he said pointing at the blue IV bag.

"Does it help?" she said, her voice hoarse. Her throat hurt bad.

"Didn't try it yet. Your parents wanted you to wake up until they administer the drug so I told them I'll wait until you do to have it too." he told her.

She smiled despite her pain "That's so sweet." she said.

He smiled back "Yeah well since you're awake now let's call them, I've waited long enough."

Kara began to laugh then placed her hand on her chest to stop and take gulps of air. Mon el pressed the button to summon Jeremiah and Eliza.

Eliza appeared and she walked to Mon el's bed and opened the nozzle to pump the painkiller into his veins.

She approached Kara and did the same for her then she sat on her daughter's bed and smoothed her hair "How're you holding up sweetheart?" she asked her softly.

Kara who felt the painkiller run through her veins sighed in relief

"That stuff is good." she said.

Eliza smiled "Your father and I are close to finding a cure. You'll be up and flying in no time." she said.

Kara glanced at Mon el who had fallen asleep and felt the tendrils of sleep wrap themselves around her brain.

"Mom?" she whispered.

Eliza looked at her "Yes baby."

"Can you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" she asked.

Eliza kissed her warm forehead "Of course sweetie." she swung her legs up and laid next to her youngest. After a while Kara spoke up

"I'm scared." she whispered.

Eliza's heart broke to see her daughter in pain and fear but she held her and rocked her slightly "It's okay baby. You're going to feel better I promise. And it's okay to be afraid. We all are." she assured her.

Kara nodded then fell asleep, the drug fully working. Eliza took one last look at her then rejoined her husband in the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Alex and J'onn waited to speak to the manager of the restaurant, J'onn scanned the place with his psychic powers.

"Nothing." he whispered to Alex just as the manager approached them

"Agents Jones and Danvers. What can I do for the FBI?" He asked them.

"We would like to take a look at the security feed in the last 12 hours. It's a matter of national security." J'onn told him.

"Of course. Right this way." the manager said then led them to the security feeds room. He closed the door at them before ushering the people monitoring the screens outside.

J'onn and Alex sat down and began to watch the tapes. They saw Kara and Mon el sit down then order the food.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary." J'onn stated. But then Alex frowned and pointed at something

"Wait J'onn rewind the tape a little bit." she told him and when he did she pointed out what she noticed.

"That's the waiter that's bringing their food to the table and look what happens now."

He watched as a man bumped into the waiter and did something that maybe nobody would've noticed if not for their trained eyes. The man slipped something into their plates and apologized to the waiter as if it was an accident.

They zoomed in and Alex gasped "It's Henshaw."

They tracked him as he walked and grabbed a blonde woman and sat down in a booth.

"Is Lillian glaring at him?" Alex asked J'onn, surprised. "She should be grinning happily and easily."

J'onn frowned, thinking "She won't if Henshaw forced her. Lena did state that her mother had been rejecting the dark side lately." he said.

Alex nodded "Maybe but now we have to focus on finding Henshaw and Lillian, maybe Lillian can help us treat Kara and Mon el if she really has quit being Cruella." she said.

Just then Alex's phone rang

"Mom." she greeted.

"Alex, it's Kara and Mon el. Their condition has worsened."

**To be continued **


	14. Chapter 14

Alex and J'onn rushed into the DEO medbay to find Eliza and Jeremiah standing between Kara's and Mon el's beds.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Kara started to gasp for air then she started seizing. We had to intubate her. Mon el soon had the same episode, but we didn't need to intubate him." Eliza said with tears in her eyes.

Alex glanced at her little sister. Kara was pale and her eyes were closed. There were additional wires attached to her in addition to a tube coming into her mouth and down her throat. Mon el was also pale and asleep but had anoxygen mask strapped to his face instead of a ventilator.

"Where are you on the cure?" J'onn asked Eliza and Jeremiah.

"Close but we still can't figure out the right combination." Jeremiah said.

Suddenly Alex looked up from Kara's face, they could tell an idea was forming in her mind.

"What are you thinking?" Jeremiah asked his eldest.

"We have to call Lena. She's an expert in this field. We might not have Lillian at the moment but Lena has proved to be better than her mom. I can't believe I didn't think about this before." Alex said.

Eliza hugged her daughter, both seeking comfort and giving it." The important thing is tamhat you thought about is now. " she told her.

" I'll call Lena. " Alex said then grabbed her phone and stepped in the hallway and dialed Lena's number.

"Alex I've been trying to call you since yesterday. How're Kara and Mon el? Is there anything I can do to help?" Lena's voice welcomed her.

"As a matter of fact yes. Lena we need your help in finding the cure." Alex said.

"I'll be at the DEO in 10 minutes."Lena told her then ended the phone call.

Exactly 10 minutes later, Lena marched into the medbay. She had a mask of seriousness and fury on her face.

She took one look at Kara and the mask melted and for a split second Alex thought she was going to cry but then it resurfaced and she turned to Alex.

"Show me what you've got." she told her.

The 4 of them retreated to the lab where Eliza and Jeremiah showed Lena their progress.

"We still can't identify the write combination of magnisium, bismuth and gadolinium." Jeremiah told Lena as she looked into the microscope.

"Here it is. We need to increase the gadolinium isotope by 7% and decrease the activity of magnesium by burning." Lena stated.

Eliza got out the Brunsen burner and Jeremiah the isotope solution and the 3 of them set to work. Meanwhile, Alex went back and sat next to Kara who had woken up and after fighting the ventilator, calmed down and was looking at her with big blue eyes.

"Hey there sweet thing. I promise we'll find a cure. Lena is in the lab helping mom and dad right now." she assured her sister.

Kara's eyes flitted to Mon el

"Mon el's okay for now too. You're both stable." Alex said, knowing what her sister was thinking.

A single tear rolled down Kara's cheek and Alex wiped it away

"Hey it's okay. What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Kara pointed to the tube in her throat then the needles on her arm and hand. Then she pointed to her body and Alex knew she was telling her that she was in pain and it ached her heart to see her little sister in such pain and not be able to do anything.

Alex stroked her hair.

"Hang on just a little longer okay Kar. Hang on for me. I love you." she told her.

Kara nodded then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Alex sat in the chair next to Kara's bed and drifted off too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex woke up to the blaring of Kara's and Mon el's heart rate machine.

" They're seizing!" Jeremiah yelled.

"We have to try the cure!" Lena said running towards them

"But we haven't fully tested it yet." Eliza said.

Just then a _beeeeeeep_ sound could be heard from both monitors. Lena snatched the syringes and marched to Kara's bed with tears in her eyes

"I don't care if we haven't tested it. I'm not loosing my best friend today. It's our only chance." she told them.

Eliza and Jeremiah nodded, tears streaming down Eliza's cheeks. Lena injected the cure in both Kara's and Mon el's IV bags and waited.

"Come on Kara you can do it." Alex whispered.

Then the _beeeep _sounds were replaced by _beep beep beep _sounds.

Both their hearts were back to normal

"Vitals all look normal. Their temperatures are dropping to normal!" Eliza said.

Alex smiled and hugged Lena

"Thank you Lena."

Lena hugged her back and closed her eyes as tears of relief streamed down her face.

"I'm just glad she's okay." she whispered.

Then they all waited for Kara and Mon el to wake up.

**To be continued **


	15. Chapter 15

_I apologize for not being able to update daily. I have finals this week and I might not post a chapter every day but I will hopefully start posting daily starting next Tuesday when school is out. Nonetheless I will try my best to update regularly:)) _

When Mon el came to, he opened his eyes to the sight of Alex and Lena sitting on Kara's bed talking. Well they were talking, Kara couldn't as she still had the ventilator attached to her.

When Kara saw him awake she waves at him, smiling with her eyes. Alex got of the bed and approached him

"How're you feeling Mon el ?" she asked him.

"I'm tired but so much better. What happened?" he asked.

"We gave you the cure yesterday and so far all your vitals have gone back to normal except for both your lungs which are still a little weak so we're keeping you two on oxygen." Alex told him, pushing his bed closer to Kara's so he could hear what they were saying.

" Alex. "Mon el told her.

" Yes? "

" I need to use the toilet. " he told her.

Alex pressed a button and a male nurse appeared. He held Mon el's oxygen tank and helped him get up. Then he supported him until the two of them disappeared in the bathroom. The nurse waited outside while Mon el did his business.

By the time he returned, Alex and Lena were gone and Kara was scrolling on her phone. She watched as Mon el layed back on the bed.

He glanced at her and began to speak

"Since you can't speak, I guess this is my chance to say what's been on my mind all this time. That dinner was the best thing that has happened between us since I returned from the future the first time. It was refreshing in so many ways. It made me feel more at home here. I was worried if you were going to reject me or take me back. And I am so relieved we're giving each other another chance. And when I got sick I thought, at least you're okay. But when I saw you get sick, it was even worse than my pain. And seeing you now, still with a tube in your throat. It breaks my heart. But I'm glad and relieved you're feeling better. " he told her.

She stared at him and typed something on her phone then showed it to him

_You're going to make me cry. I'm glad you're okay too. I was thinking the same thing and even though this whole tube sucks I'm happy? that it's me and not you._

Mon el smiled "I would take your place in a heartbeat." he said

_I know. _She typed

_Mon el_

"Yeah ?"

_I hate needles_

Mon el laughed "I know."

_Take my place. I don't care. Just get the needles out of me._

He laughed out loud and she just looked at him, laughing with her eyes and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back

"When we're all healed, Alex owes us potstickers and pizza." he said.

_And icecream_

He grinned " Cookie dough and white chocolate."

She nodded and gave him a thumbs up

_Alex says I'll be off this ventilator in 2 days. But I'm already sick if it. _

"I know. But if you want to be fully healed you need to take it easy and have patience." he told her.

Kara shrugged then after a moment typed

_Tell me a story._

Mon el thought about it

"Okay I'll tell you the first time Brainy tried bungee jumping. So we were taking sort of a vacation and we decided to try bungee jumping. Imra made us take off our Legion rings so we wouldn't fly. Then they started attaching the ropes and fitting us with the helmets and gear. And this whole time I was panicking and Brainy was cool and making fun of me, he was also calculating the risk of the rope being to long resulting in our deaths which was 83.693% I think. And that did not make me feel any better. So when they tossed us over the bridge, i heard a pierce shrill scream that I later discovered was Brainy. "

Kara laughed without any sound

_What happened to him?_

Mon el laughed at the memory

" He peed his pants. "

Kara's eyes widened

_Wait is Brainy capable of peeing?!_

Mon el shrugged" Apparently. "

_Oh my god. Poor Brainy._

Mon el chuckled

Just then Eliza and Jeremiah came into the medbay. They approached Kara's bed

" Glad to see you awake Mon el. " Jeremiah told him while Eliza fussed over her daughter.

" Thank you Jeremiah. And thanks for saving my life." he said.

Jeremiah smiled "Everyone helped."

Mon el smiled then closed his eyes and slept. Meanwhile Jeremiah joined his wife and sat on Kara's bed next to his youngest.

"Don't worry Kar you'll be off this ventilator in no time." he said ruffling her hair.

Eliza nodded "Yes and when you do I'll make pecan pie and we'll order potstickers and pizza and whatever you want." she added.

Kara smiled with her eyes and held he parents hands then leaned onto Eliza and fell asleep.

Once she was asleep, Eliza turned to her husband

" We need to find Cadmus. "

He nodded" Yes we do. And we will. "

**To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello everyone! It's been a couple of days since I posted but I had finals then school ended and I was super busy with family and stuff so here's a new chapter!_

_I will hopefully be uploading a chapter daily or at least several times per week:)_

"Alex please." Kara begged.

"No."

"But.."

"No way in hell Kara."

Eliza and Jeremiah walked into Kara's apartment just in time to hear that part of the argument.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked as they made way towards the living room to find Kara lying on the couch covered in a blanket and Alex sitting in the chair facing her.

Upon seeing her parents, Kara turned to face them, still lying down

"Alex won't let me go out." she whined.

Alex threw her hands up in exasperation

"You're still sick Kara! And without your powers. Hell you still have a bit of a fever." she exclaimed.

"She's right sweetie. You need to rest. Besides what I need you to do is a work Kara Danvers can do, not Supergirl. So you will be helping." Jeremiah assured his daughter.

Kara perked up after she heard that

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Nobody can beat you at research. So I want you to research every single article that has been published on CADMUS. Or of anybody has mentioned them lately." Jeremiah answered her, handing Kara her laptop.

She sat up and took it from him and got to work.

" Alex, you and I are needed at the DEO. "Jeremiah told Alex after his phone beeped.

" What is it? " Alex asked.

" I don't know yet. We'll find out when we get there. " he said.

" Go I'll stay with Kara. "Eliza said as she hugged her husband and eldest daughter.

" Take care. "Kara told them, not peeling her eyes off the screen.

" You too. Don't do anything stupid until I get back. " Alex said then they walked out the door.

Once they were gone Eliza sat down next to Kara and pulled her closer to her.

" Did you find anything?" Eliza asked after a while.

"No but I may be getting closer." Kara said, typing furiously on her keyboard.

Eliza kissed her forehead then frowned and placed her hand on it.

"Let's get some medecine into you." she said, getting up to get Kara Ibuprofen.

She went to the kitchen and returned to find Kara staring at the screen, wide-eyed.

She rushed to her side

"Kara what is it?" Eliza asked.

Kara slowly turned to face her.

"Lillian, she's innocent. Henshaw's the real danger."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"J'onn what happened?" Alex yelled as she and Jeremiah ran towards the control room, alarms blaring everywhere.

"It's CADMUS. They've made an appearance. J'onn said as agents scurried around, strapping weapons and bulletproof vests.

" I'm already wearing my gear." Alex told him.

J'onn nodded " Alex, let's move. Jeremiah we need you here to guide us through our comms. You've been with CADMUS for a long time you know their tactics. " he said.

Jeremiah nodded and ran towards one of the computers.

J'onn, Alex and the rest of the agents scrambled into black vans and drove towards the assigned location.

When they arrived, they carefully but quickly got out of the vans and advanced towards the dilapidated building.

As they got closer, 2 figures appeared from the shadows.

Alex gasped while the rest of the agents stared at the sight unfolding in front of them.

Henshaw was holding Lillian and pointing a gun to her head.

"Well well well if it isn't the DEO." Henshaw sneered.

One of the agents fired a shot at him but it just passed through him.

"It's a hologram." J'onn whispered to Alex.

Henshaw laughed "Like my little surprise? I'm here for business. Get me Supergirl and the Daxamite or dear old Lillian dies. You see, she no longer agrees with CADMUS's methods. So I thought why not put her to good use? You have 24 hours." he said.

Lillian shook her head" No don't listen to him. Let me die. Keep them safe. " she said.

Henshaw tightened his hold on her and pressed the gun more firmly to her head.

" Shut up Luthor. " he snarled then disconnected the transmission.

Alex turned to J'onn

" We have to stop him. Lillian can't die! And we can't just hand over Kara and Mon el." she said.

"We won't. Which is why we need to find him and stop him." J'onn agreed.

**To be continued. **


	17. Chapter 17

_Infinitegalaxiez: No I haven't abandoned any of my stories (which are 2 btw) I've just been really busy with family. Don't worry I will always update and will never leave you handing for very long._

_A new chapter will be up tomorrow:)_

Kara and Eliza sped to the DEO and waited for the arrival of Alex ,Jeremiah and the rest of the team. Kara was pacing in the control room while Eliza stared at her when suddenly she stopped.

"Kara is everything okay?" Eliza asked, concerned.

Kara turned to face her but stared at the wall behind her mother, clearly thinking about something

"Yeah it's just, I just realized that Lena deserves to know what's happening. She might help and it's her mother that's being threatened." Kara replied.

Eliza nodded "Good idea sweetie."

Kara took her phone and dialed Lena's number. It took 5 rings for Lena to pick up.

"Kara. Hey, is everything okay?" Lena's worried voice greeted her.

"Lena you might want to sit down for this. It's your mom."

"What about her?" Lena asked, goosebumps making their way up her arms.

"She's in danger."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Alex! Dad! Are you okay?" Kara cried, running towards her sister and father as they entered the DEO and hugged them.

"We're fine, Lillian might not be." Alex replied "Did you tell Lena?"

Kara nodded " She's on her way right now."

"What's going on?" a new voice chimed in.

They all turned to find Mon el, Winn and James standing in the doorway, approaching them.

"Lillian Luthor is innocent. Hank Henshaw, the real Hank Henshaw is the real menace. He wants us to hand Kara and Mon el over to him or Lillian dies. he gave us 24 hours, and that was 2 hours ago." J'onn explained.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Kara asked.

"Because we know you're going to hand yourself over which is not the plan." Alex told her.

"But Lillian only has 22 more hours to live. I have to hand myself over. I can handle Henshaw and stand my own." Kara argued.

"Yes, especially if Kara and I go together." Mon el agreed.

"Absolutely not. If my mother really did turn to the land of the good and the heroes, she wouldn't want you to die for her." Lena said marching towards them.

Jeremiah nodded "Lillian told us to keep you two safe. She doesn't agree with Henshaw's methods or offer."

"But.." Kara started to argue only to be cut off by Eliza.

"Kara you're not going and neither is Mon el and that's final."

Kara sighed then plopped down on a chair. Mon el stood behind her and started massaging her back and shoulders gently and slowly.

J'onn turned to Jeremiah " Is there any place that Henshaw could be hiding in that you know of? One of the most secret and hidden facilities." he asked.

Jeremiah thought for a minute before replying "CADMUS has many facilities, a lot of which I don't know about... but there is one very old very well hidden place that Henshaw always took a preference to. He might be hiding in it." he said giving them the coordinates of the place after writng them down on a piece of paper

"Agent Schott run a scan of the place." J'onn told Winn handing him the piece of paper

"On it." Winn said then started to type fast on the computer keyboard "Oh I've missed this." he muttered, grinning.

"Miss Luthor,"J'onn addressed Lena.

"Please call me Lena." She told him.

"Lena, is there any way you could contact your mother? Morse code or something like that?" He asked her.

Lena smiled " Actually there is, I'm going to need an old computer and a pager."

"Alex.." J'onn started.

"On it." she answered rushing off to get the required materials.

" What should I do?" Kara asked.

"Rest." Mon el, Winn, J'onn, Eliza, Jeremiah, Lena and James said in unison.

Kara bit back a laugh "Okay okay I'll rest. Calm down! jeez." she said.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

_Jennifer Baratta: Thank you so much!_

_There's not much left of this story but once it's done I'll start writing a new one that I came up with the idea of._

"I found it. There's definitely some activity going there and the source of the hologram Henshaw sent was in a nearby area." Winn said jumping out of his chair.

"Alright let's move out, Lillian still has 14 hours." J'onn said.

"Kara and I are coming with you." Mon el declared and Kara nodded.

The rest of the team turned to look at them but it was Alex who spoke.

"Don't even think about it."

Kara sighed "Fine we'll stay here and do nothing while the rest of you go risking your lives which by the way is our job." she said while Mon el stared at her, confused. Kara never ever agreed to stay put for so long.

Alex stared at her sister too then shrugged slightly and turner to her mother.

" Keep an eye on them. " she told her.

Eliza nodded" Of course. " she said then watched her daughter and husband head out with J'onn, Winn and James to hear up while Lena accompanied them.

Once they were gone, Kara got off her chair

" I'm going to the training room, maybe have a chat with my mother's AI." she told Eliza.

"Okay honey."

Kara made her way to the hallway entrance and when Eliza's back was turned she signaled to Mon el to approach.

Mon el got up and slowly followed her to the training room.

"What is it?" he asked her when she shut the door.

Kara grinned slyly

"We're going to help them."

"How? Every door is guarded and Eliza would know."

"Don't worry I know a way out."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're approaching the assigned location. Agent Schott do you copy?" J'onn said over his comms.

"Loud and clear Papa Bear."

J'onn cleared his throat "Agent Schott you do not call me Papa Bear in front of my agents. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Oh come on. Everybody knows you're a big softie." Winn complained.

"Winslow Schott..."

"Okay okay I'm just messing with you."

"Guys can we please focus on the plan. I think I've had enough of you two arguing." Alex snapped.

"Alright so the plan is to sneak in, find Henshaw and take him by surprise." James said.

"Alex you're coming with me. Jeremiah and James you're together and Lena, you stay here and wait for the arrival of your mother." J'onn told them.

"Got it."

As the chopper landed, the team scrambled off. They slowly and quietly slipped inside the facility that was super hidden as it was built inside the side of the mountain.

Alex and J'onn slowly made their way up the stairs and noticed a room at the end of the corridor with a dim light.

J'onn used his Martian eyes to look inside the room

"Henshaw's not inside but Lillian is." he whispered to Alex.

She nodded and entered the room to find Lillian bound and gagged to a chair. She quickly removed the gag. Lillian immediately spoke up

"I hope you're not as stupid as Henshaw thinks you are."

Alex glared at her

"No we're not and he doesn't know we're here. Kara and Mon el are still at the DEO. We're here to break you out." Alex hissed.

J'onn continued to scan the area and frowned

"Alex we may need to hurry. Looks like Henshaw decided to visit Lillian. Come on Lena's waiting in the chopper." he told Lillian.

Lillian nodded gratefully "Thank you but I doubt she'll want to see me."

"You might have had your differences but she still considers you her mother." Alex said then turned to J'onn "If he's coming down the corridor there's no way we won't bump into him and he might win." Alex whispered.

J'onn thought for a moment then grabbed hold of the two women

"Hold on tight." he told them then phased through the walls of the facility and landed in front of the chopper.

Alex led Lillian to where Lena was staying while J'onn returned to assist the others.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello everyone! Things finally cooled down long enough for me to get back to writing.. Once I'm done with this story I'll publish a new one that I've been working on for a while and continue my other story._

_Meanwhile here's a new chapter! _

"Jeremiah, do you copy?" J'onn barked into his comm.

"Loud and clear J'onn." Jeremiah's voice came back.

"Good, what's your status."

"It seems like Henshaw has been busy. He's building...things. I'm not sure what they are." Jeremiah replied.

"I'm coming to you." J'onn told him then used his Martian speed to head towards Jeremiah and his crew.

"Where's Alex by the way?" Jeremiah asked, worried about his daughter.

"She stayed back with Lillian and Lena." J'onn assured him.

"So apparently these are very complex machines, their function is still unknown but whatever it is it's not exactly going to help humanity in a good sense."

"Oh on the contrary, it will." a new voice chimed in.

J'onn, Jeremiah and the rest of the DEO agents whipped around, training their weapons on Henshaw's sneering face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. See, if I press this button," he said gesturing to a yellow button in a controller grasped in his hand, "The whole facility locks down, and if I press that," he pointed to a red button " These machines turn on and you all are goners, Humans, traitors and alien scumbags alike."

"And how exactly are they supposed to kill us?" Jeremiah asked.

"One pipe is going to emit concentrated of carbon monoxide into the whole facility, and after a while another pipe will emit carbon dioxide, allowing the carbon monoxide you inhaled to bond with the carbon dioxide leading to your death. Luckily, I have a gas mask and you don't. And as for the alien scum, I hear that fire makes you vulnerable, the ground you're standing on is slick with faint spots of diluted oil, one accidental flame is all it's going to take for you to go to hell, literally." Henshaw replied, laughing like a maniac.

"Take me and spare their lives. You hate me, an alien scumbag as you said so yourself, you don't have to kill humans to kill me and get revenge." J'onn negotiated.

Henshaw smiled " A long time ago I would have fallen for that trick, but unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, I have evolved and I'm not as gullible as I used to be. If I kill you and let them go, they're going to escape and so will I but they'll always be back to hunt me. This is my chance to get rid of the traitor and agents of the blasted organization." he said putting on the gas mask and quickly pressing an orange button.

A blast of smoke shot out of the ceiling, blinding everyone for a moment and when they were able to partially see, Henshaw's finger was coming down on the button.

"No!" J'onn shouted but he couldn't move as his eyesight hadn't returned properly.

Just then a blur of blue and red sped into the room and tackled Henshaw to the ground before his finger reached the button.

The controller flew out of Henshaw's hand as he fell and landed at Jeremiah's feet where he quickly picked it up, eyes trained on his youngest daughter as she rolled away from Henshaw and got up.

Mon el came next to her, in his Valor suit and held Henshaw from his collar.

Henshaw laughed "You just can't seem to die."

Kara smirked "And you just can't seem to grow a brain. Didn't you remember to lock the facility before pressing the button?"

Henshaw's laugh turned into a sneer " I will get my reve..." but his sentence wasn't completed as Mon el punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

After the agents took Henshaw away, Kara, Mon el, J'onn and Jeremiah headed back to the chopper.

"Kara.." Jeremiah started.

" Hey if Mon el and I hadn't come here you would have died." Kara cut him off.

Jeremiah wrapped his arm around her " I'm just glad you're okay, Thanks for saving us sunshine."

Kara smiled " Anytime... Dad."

" You don't know how glad I am at the fact that you're calling me dad now." Jeremiah whispered in her ear.

Kara looked at him " I was stupid for not doing so."

Jeremiah nudged her "Don't call my daughter stupid."

Kara laughed " I love you."

"I love you too."

**The end. **


End file.
